rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
A Billion Hits
A Billion Hits is a pop song that Ross Lynch as Austin Moon sings in the episode Kangaroos & Chaos, which premiered on December 4th, 2011, as an opening act for the kangaroo. On the show, it was written by Ally Dawson in response to Austin's concerns that he might fade from the limelight and the people might think that he is Ralphie Hayes, The Dog Food Guy. This is the first Austin & Ally song to be fully released. In reality, the song was written by Mitch Allan and Jason Evigan. This song is the 2nd track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack and one of Ross Lynch's Favorite 5 Austin & Ally songs. Lyrics Didn't go nowhere, never left, uh You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone I heard you talking like I lost my swagger Said I was over you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong I'm always improving Always on the move and Working on my flow To take it to the studio This is not a comeback Following my own path Laying down the fat tracks Still a music maniac Whoa, well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get, (guitar solo, no singing) A billion hits is what I'll get Now you can't breathe Why so quiet No you don't believe your eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes You pushed me 'til I had to start this riot Now I'll never be denied-nied-nied-nied I'm always improving Always on the move and Working on my flow 'Til you hear me on the radio I know I can be a star Take off like a rocket car Everyday I'm working hard To get my name on every chart Whoa, well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get Call someone I think this is an emergency, hey! Pull the plug, Austin's blowing up my PC Every hour, day and night Can't get this rocker out my site, site, site, site Can't get me outta your site You can't get me outta your site You thought that I was gone Guess that you were wrong Cause I just wrote your new favorite song Whoa, well I know that I'll make it Never put my head down T-t-turn it up loud Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it If I keep on working it A billion hits is what I'll get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get. 180px-Ross-Lynch-R5-Loud-Music-Video.jpg Video Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Music Category:Ross Lynch Media